XV Vongola
by miharu vargas
Summary: Ietsu Sawada es un muchacho solitario y alejado. ¿Porque? no quiere que nadie salga dañado por un suceso antiguo. Pero a decir verdad el joven muchacho no esperaba que iba a ser elegido como el décimo Quinto heredero de la Vongola, por nada mas ni nada menos que por el Décimo Vongola. /Fail summary XD, mas dentro owo/
1. Prologo

_**Holaa a todos vengo apareciendo owo espero que les guste está nueva historia que está relacionada con el XV Vongola, y como no se como se llama D: lo nombre como Ietsu XD porque no se, eso~ solamente**_

 _ **KHR no me pertenece, los Oc sip owo**_

* * *

 _ **Prologo.**_

Dicen que las leyendas perduran por siempre en la historia y mas si se habla de un mundo tan peligroso como lo es la Mafia. Y aun mas si se habla de la poderosa familia Vongola y sus aliados.

Ietsu Sawada iba a aprender aquello, un muchacho de 14 años quien es descendiente de dos poderosos lideres de Vongola. Hablamos del fundador Giotto Vongola o Vongola Primo y la persona que volvió a la Vongola a sus raíces de proteger a las personas. Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola decimo. Neo Vongola Primo.

Ietsu aprenderá que la luz que tiene la mafia fue gracias al Décimo junto a sus guardianes. Y tendrá que luchar para que ese resplandor no desaparezca de nuevo del mundo.

Comencemos por el principio, De está aventura, 15 años antes de que naciera el joven Ietsu. En un gran salón solitario donde descansaban los anillos Vongola o accesorios Vongola. Donde ocho llamas de curiosa procedencia aparecían entre esa soledad y objetos de aquella penumbra.

-Estás seguro Tsuna? No sabemos que podrá pasar de aquí en adelante-Habla una gran llama de lluvia al lado izquierdo de la llama anaranjada. Un hombre de tez morena ojos ámbar, cabello negro, en su hombro traía un sable y poseía un corte en su mentón. Vestido de negro y con una camisa color azul como sus llamas.

-Bastante seguro Takeshi, está nueva generación que aparecerá va a hacer perdurar a la Vongola. Ustedes saben. Yosuke y sus guardianes no nos pueden ver, pero mi intuición está haciendo estragos en este momento-Responde la llama anaranjada, en donde se muestra un hombre de cabellos castaños desafiantes a la gravedad, ojos afilados de un hermoso color chocolate que intercalaba con el naranjo, sus manos poseían guantes donde se reflejaba en todo su esplendor la "X". Vestía un elegante traje negro con una camisa anaranjada y con una capa que demostraba su antiguo titulo.

-Kufufufu~ eso quiere decir que habrá una generación que seguirá avanzando nuestra determinación?-Pregunta una de las llamas índigo en donde un hombre de peinado frutal color azul aparecía, ojos dispares de rojo y azul respectivamente. Vestía con una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta larga de color negro y pantalón del mismo color, con una corbata en donde un pequeño dije de calavera se apoderaba al final. En sus manos con guantes de cuero negro su muy afanado tridente-Ya quiero conocer a nuestros sucesores.

-Mukuro estás demasiado feliz a mi parecer-Una risita femenina se escucha de la segunda llama índigo. Una mujer de cabello violeta largo y lizo, uno de sus ojos de un hermoso violeta era tapado por un parche con el signo de la niebla en un hermoso decorado, su tez era ligeramente blanca y sus labios eran de un brillante melocotón. Vestia una chaqueta roja que usaba suelta, con un vestido negro que resaltaba sus curvas y zapatos de tacón, una hermosa mujer la cual podía ser letal con la lanza que portaba en aquellas delicadas manos- Es probable que Boss sepa porque podría ser su sangre.

-De hecho hay una gran cosa que me llamo la atención Chrome-Habla la persona que resaltaba con las llamas anaranjadas-Esta nueva generación poseerán nuestros apellidos. Yosuke y sus guardianes son descendientes, pero su determinación flaquea.

-No te preocupes Chrome, de seguro nuestros descendientes harán un buen trabajo-Habla la llama roja que estaba al lado de las dos índigos y al lado derecho de la llama anaranjada. Un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes filosos se remarco en aquella llama que le envolvía. Vestía un traje negro y con su camisa color rojo, sin corbata. En sus dedos de ambas manos habían anillos de calavera y múltiples cadenas con cajas armas descansaban en sus caderas-

-Tengo la sensación de que podría pasar lo mismo que con nosotros?! Entonces sera un niño vaca!-Exclamo la llama de color verde. En donde un joven de alrededor de 19 años se revolvía sus cabellos negros, mientras mantenía sus hermosos ojos verdes cerrados. Portaba una camisa verde abierta, con un pantalón negro y en sus cabellos negros dos cuernos sobresalían, uno de estos tenían escritos _Estúpido_ en japonés.

-No seas tonto Lambo, Tsuna solo estaba diciendo lo que le dicta su consciencia EXTREMA!-Hablo/Grito la llama amarilla, haciendo saltar a la llama verde que estaba a su lado, un hombre de cabellos blancos alborotados, tez morena y ojos grises. Vestía un traje negro el cual la chaqueta estaba abierta dejando ver la camisa amarilla y la corbata suelta. Sus manos estaban vendadas y en el puente de su nariz descansaba un curita.

-No precisamente Ryohei, mira que Tsunayoshi tiene asegurado lo que dice en su rostro-Dice la ultima llama de color morado, el cual estaba entre la llama amarilla y la llama azul. Un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azul metálico. Vestía pulcramente ordenado un traje negro como los demás y con la diferencia de que su camisa era color morada y con la corbata ajustada. Y una peculiar bola amarilla con ojos descansaba en su cabeza.

-Chicos, pueden estar tranquilos y vuelvan a los accesorios, yo me encargare de hablar con XIII-Dijo la llama anaranjada, las demás llamas asintieron y desaparecieron, quedando solo la llama anaranjada la cual avanzo hacia las estatuas de ellos mismos.

-Después de un largo descanso Reborn y los demás arcobalenos despertaran de su largo sueño que ustedes mismos quisieron, solo espero que no pase nada-Susurra la llama anaranjada-Los antiguos arcobalenos serán los que guíen a la siguiente generación cuando sea el momento. Nosotros les ayudaremos con nuestras llamas…la oscuridad no puede avanzar a nuestra preciada familia…no otra vez.

Después de eso la llama anaranjada desapareció y los accesorios Vongola brillaron, volviendo a ser unos indefensos anillos.

* * *

 ** _Le termine owo, este era algo que se me había venido de pronto. Así que no se espero que les haya gustado el prologo con el que se empezara la historia._**

 ** _Ietsu: Entonces..._**

 ** _Tsuna: Ah... espero que no te pase lo mismo_**

 ** _Reborn: Estás seguro dame-Tsuna? -Sonrisa siniestra-_**

 ** _Miharu: Reborn-Sama deje de meterle miedo a Tsu-kun_**

 ** _Buenos nos vemos hasta el capitulo y el fic de la Elitte lo subiré pronto~_**


	2. Capitulo 1

**_Hola a todos~! bene este es el primer capitulo, tehe~ salio algo fail pero no importa owo~ espero os guste ^^ nos vemos abajo_**

 ** _KHR no me pertenece._**

* * *

 _ **Primo capitolo: Sorridi e la determinazione del capo Decimo**_.

Ietsu Sawada un chico de cabello castaño en tipo melena y ojos celestes. Era un simple estudiante de secundaria. En termino medio no era mediocre, solo normal. Vivía bajo la sombra de su padre, el actual jefe Vongola. Yosuke Sawada, Quattordicesimo jefe Vongola, neo vongola cuarto específicamente.

A ojos de Ietsu, su padre Yosuke era genial, en sus memorias de infancia recordaba que siempre quiso ser como el. Pero ahora eso sabia que no se cumpliría, al menos eso es lo que el pensaba y por lo que decía su padre. Sus notas no eran buenas a decir verdad siempre pasaba arrastrando los años de estudio, no podía ser llamado genio. No como lo fue su padre en la infancia.

Aquel día 14 de octubre Ietsu esperaba ansioso la llegada de su padre. Siempre tenia libre esa fecha por alguna razón que ni su padre sabia, cosa que le desconcertaba. Porque su padre sabía muchas cosas…

Quien pensaría que el joven Ietsu se enteraría de la información que sello el décimo Vongola para que sus futuras generaciones no retrocedan.

Ietsu solamente sabía muy poco de la Vongola, como quienes eran las personas que trabajaban su padre y que hacía este. Pero eso no era mucho, de hecho solo era un uno porciento de lo que era la historia de la famiglia.

Ietsu sabia que su padre llegaba en la tarde de Italia después de que el tío Atsushi Gokudera, le dejara irse. Porque decía que su padre tenia deberes que cumplir. Dios sabe que era eso.

La ida al instituto fue como siempre, monótona y sin mucho color, tendría que esquivar nuevamente el balón de béisbol del jugador estrella de Nami-chuu Tatsuya Yamamoto. Hijo del guardián de la lluvia de su padre. Kaoru Yamamoto.

-Ah! Cuidado Sawada!-grito Tatsuya, Ietsu esquivo el proyectil y solo negó con su cabeza.

-No te preocupes Yamamoto-san-niega con sus manos Ietsu, antes de despedirse. Su padre le había dado a entender que el tío Kaoru no le había dicho nada a Tatsuya sobre la _famiglia Vongola_ y lo mejor que no supiera, aunque el sabía muy poco y el afán de ser el próximo jefe no le atraía como cuando era niño.

-Vaya, Vaya así que encontramos nuevamente al imbécil de Sawada, porque escapas de mi idiota-un bravucón de los cursos superiores como siempre en busca de mocha que el trataba de evadir siempre, la causa…solo fue pasar a chocarlo una vez. Nunca le gusto pelear y seguía a esa vocesita que le decía que hacer para escapar de esos tipos.

Haciendo caso a aquello, pudo notar como el _proyectil_ si es que así podría llamarle, iba a donde el estaba. Haciendo caso a la vocesita de su cabeza pudo esquivarla al agacharse, aunque lo bravucones no corrieron la misma suerte y les llego en toda la cara, incluso con efecto a su parecer al ver a los tres en el suelo.

-Ups siento eso sempais~ ah Sawada a ti igual-exclamo el siempre alegre Tatsuya, ignorando todo a su alrededor como siempre. Ietsu, nunca supo y nunca sabría como hace ese chico para escapar de todo.

-Ya dije que no se preocupara- sonríe Ietsu, quería mantenerse lo mas alejado del chico mas popular de la escuela. No quería que por su culpa le pasara algo a los de la escuela, solo eran gente inocente…hasta el mismo se podría catalogar así.

El resto del día siguió sin mas, tuvo que pasar la seguridad de Shuzou Hibari, ese tipo le daba escalofríos. Escuchaba los gritos del capitán de boxeo Kotaro Sasagawa por los pasillos de la escuela y ver a Aki Gokudera mirando mal a todo el mundo. Si absolutamente era aburrido y para variar siempre en soledad. No quería involucrar a nadie ni mucho menos a un amigo a algo tan peligroso a su parece. Aunque su padre le decía lo contrario.

Pero no, el no involucraría a nadie. Dios sabrá que cuando era niño vio morir a su abuelo frente a sus ojos, al parecer alguien buscando su cabeza. Cosa que le horrorizo y como no? solo era un niño de alrededor cinco años. Solo recuerda que le sonrío antes de terminar de desangrarse y el no podía hacer nada a parte de llorar a mares a su fallecido abuelo. Esa imagen le perseguía siempre, por eso agradecía mentalmente que no sea seleccionado y que jamas lo será para ser el jefe.

Ya entrada la tarde Ietsu pudo llegar a salvo a su casa siendo recibido con una sonrisa por su madre Hana Sawada, su cabello era castaño claro y ojos café chocolate. Cosa que le reconfortaba en su soledad y en esas pesadillas de infancia. Fue a cambiarse de ropa y luego bajo a ayudar a su madre a terminar las cosas. Pasado eso estaba conversando con ella al respecto de su monótono día. Cosa que no sorprendía a Hana la cual pensaba que su adorable hijo debería tener mas actividad, algo que en verdad le reconfortara. Lo único malo que ella no sabia que era lo que debería tener su niño.

Entrada la noche la puerta de entrada se abrió, mostrando a un hombre de cabellera castaña oscura y ojos de un hermoso celeste, se le notaba exhausto.

-Ara? Yosuke de nuevo Atsushi-kun te hizo hacer todo?-pregunto curiosa Hana mirando a su marido.

-Eso y tener que aguantar las peleas de Giorgio y Marcello-suspiro Yosuke, aflojando su corbata y dejándose caer en el asiento al lado de su hijo.

-Tío Giorgio y el tío Marcello te hacen trabajar de más padre-ríe ligeramente Ietsu, su padre sudo frío.

-Es como si mi guardián de la nube y mi guardián de la niebla estén obligados a querer matarse...sera genética?-inquiere Yosuke, sacando una risa a su hijo y a su esposa.

Giorgio Hibari, simplemente era un calvario, cada vez que trataban de entablar una conversación con el, siempre les amenazaba sus ojos azul metálico y cabellos rojizos eran una gran curiosidad para Ietsu y Marcello Rokudo, el temerario ilusionista, guardián de la niebla. Bueno todo ese hombre daba miedo a palabras de Ietsu. Por supuesto quien en su sanó juicio, seria capaz de estar a solas con aquel hombre, cuando hacia ilusiones tan terroríficas, solo un _idiota_ o alguien que no le tema lo suficiente o inclusive que sea mas fuerte que Marcello. Bueno...esos eran los demás _amigos_ de su padre y su mismo padre. Porque el...no gracias no quiere tener pesadillas por tres meses como cuando niño por culpa del dicho hombre.

En otras palabras...eran los dos hombres que mas trabajo le daban a Quttordicesimo jefe Vongola.

-Con Madre hablábamos de quien te dejo mas papeles este mes. De seguro fue el tío Giorgio o el tío Atsushi con sus bombas-exclamo Ietsu con curiosidad, Yosuke sintió un escalofrió.

-Fue Kaoru, jeje al parecer no le gusto estar con francisco y Kyohei en la misma sala y a sus lados-ríe levemente al acordarse del extraño evento del mes.

-Auch eso debió doler-dijo Hana preocupada por los amigos de su esposo.

-Francisco se salvo pero Kyohei...creo que llego a dolerme hasta a mi como llego a la oficina a dejar su extremo informe-suspiro al acordarse de como su _extremo_ guardián del sol había llegado prácticamente arrastrando.

- _Creo que anotare mentalmente de que no debo acercarme a Yamamoto-san_ -suspiro Ietsu, al pensar aquello.

Luego de la conversación, su padre se fue a descansar, bien sabia Ietsu que su progenitor estaba muy cansado para seguir conversando trivialidades del mes que no se habían visto.

Subió a su habitación cancinamente y se encerró, para luego tirarse en la cama, cerrando sus ojos en el proceso, seguido dar un suspiro largo y pesado, como si tuviera que dejar ir el aire de sus pulmones.

-Jeje, creo que tu día fue bastante cansador eh Ietsu-le hablo una voz extra en su habitación.

-Cla-No pudo terminar la frase para abrir sus ojos y encontrar a un hombre de cabellera castaña que desafiaba la gravedad y ojos afilados de un hermoso color café chocolate con ligeras marcas de anaranjado. Le calculaba alrededor de 28 años. Vestía un traje negro, una camisa blanca y portaba una capa que cubría parte de su alto y bien formado cuerpo-Q-quien eres y que haces en mi habitación?!

Ietsu estaba asustado, esta seguro que no es normal que las personas se trasluzcan, definitivamente eso no es para nada normal! Y mas si tenían llamas anaranjadas rodeándolo.

El hombre ríe ligeramente al ver como el muchachito de cabellera castaña tipo melena y ojos celestes le miraba.

-Pues soy Tsunayoshi Sawada, entre otras palabras Vongola Décimo-Respondió el hombre con una cálida sonrisa que tranquilizo a Ietsu e incluso lo avergonzó.

-V-vongola decimo?-inquiere curioso, pero que hacia el antecesor de su padre en su habitación.

El hombre ríe divertido-Tu seras mi próximo sucesor que lleve mi legado Ietsu Sawada...no, _Quindicesimo Vongola_.

-Y-yo? Pero…n-no puedo y-y si no puedo proteger a Vongola?-Inquiere Ietsu, Tsunayoshi sonríe con melancolía y se acerca a el, acariciando sus cabellos para calmarlos.

-Solo hay una cosa y es hacerte mas fuerte, Ietsu, sabes confio en ti y Franco de seguro estaría orgulloso de que tu sigas llevando nuestro legado-Le dijo Tsunayoshi con una sonrisa cálida y reconfortante-No estarás solo…ya no mas.

-Mi abuelo estaría orgulloso?-Pregunto un tanto desconfiado-Como lo conoces?

-Jeje vaya que eres un joven curioso Ietsu, pero está bien…y eso yo lo aprendí a la mala-Ríe con vergüenza Tsunayoshi al acordarse de su _querido_ tutor-Pues lo conozco, como no conocerlo si eh estado guiando a los jefes.

-A mi padre igual?-Pregunto ansioso Ietsu, Tsunayoshi soltó un suspiro y negó con su cabeza.

-Tu padre nunca ah querido vernos…ni si quiera cree que yo existo-Explico el mayor, con algo de pena y agobio en su voz.

Ietsu miro a su ancestro, era algo preocupante, si su padre no podía verlo y su abuelo si podía hacerlo.

-Décimo…-Comenzó nervioso, su intuición se lo decía, dejaría atrás la soledad al conocer al espíritu del anillo del cielo-U-usted me podría contar sobre toda la historia de Vongola.

Tsunayoshi sonríe con cariño, en aquel muchacho se veía a sí mismo hace tantos años atrás. Incluso recuerda la guía de Vongola Primo y del noveno. Tal parecer, no se equivoco al ver al muchacho. Cada día que lo observo, cuando lo vio jugar con el anillo cuando Franco, el Vongola XIII estaba al mando. Incluso lo que tuvo que presenciar con la muerte de Franco. Ese muchacho se estaba privando de la felicidad, felicidad que el mismo quiere darle, pero que igual podría quitarle. Esa era la desdicha, aunque la determinación del menor sea tan clara como el agua al verle preguntar por cada persona importante. Aunque Tsunayoshi no revelaría mucho…aun no era el momento de decir todo.

O el pequeño cielo se rompería, cosa que el no quería. Su deber era guiar y que no caiga en su angustia. El como uno de los grandes cielos reforzaría con sabiduría las dudas del cielo mas joven.

Total…el cielo entenderá la angustia del mas pequeño…siempre ha sido así. La determinación del cielo puede desaparecer la tristeza mas mínima con el resplandor de su sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **Y ESO en el primer capitulo owo**_

 _ **A decir verdad el capitulo en si, era la gran parte solitaria vida de Ietsu, el no quiere tener la posición de XV por el hecho de haber visto a su abuelo Franco, fallecer a balazos, específicamente dos en la cabeza y cinco en el cuerpo. Eso porque protegió a su nieto.**_

 _ **Igual aunque no si salio bien, pero la relación no es buena ni mala de Yosuke con su hijo, porque el "actual" jefe, pasa mas tiempo en la mansión que con su familia personal. Así que Ietsu le oculta gran parte de cosas y su madre Hana, es la que se preocupa por Ietsu...no se si me entendí T-T**_

 _ **Igual esto al final Tsuna es quien quiere guiar a Ietsu, mas porque es el espíritu del anillo y porque le tomo cariño, a fin de cuentas es su descendiente XDD**_

 _ **En el siguiente capitulo tocara a la Tormenta~ owo así que veremos a nuestra mano derecha de la décima generación owo**_

 _ **Bueno eso es todo nos vemos!~**_


End file.
